WORRY
by aryangevin
Summary: "Hachisuka-niichan." Urashima memanggilnya membuat Hachisuka menoleh pada adiknya itu. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Nagasone-niichan?" Pemuda berambut keunguan itu melebarkan bola matanya. "Apa?" Based on Touken Ranbu Hanamaru Episode 11. Koutetsu Bros. DLDR. Enjoy.


"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai tumbang."

…

 _ **WORRY**_

Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitro+

 _Story By_ : Aryangevin

Warn: AR (Alternative Reality), Little bit OOC, etc.

…

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

…

Hachisuka Koutetsu berkata dengan begitu tajam saat sosok perwujudan dari sebuah pedang yang masih tergolong baru itu melintas di hadapannya. Nagasone Koutetsu akan melakukan misinya bersama Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Izuminokami Kanesada, Horikawa Kunihiro, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki dan Yamatonokami Yasusada sebagai kaptennya.

Meskipun Urashima mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu sudah semakin kuat dari hari ke hari, tetap saja ia tidak ingin Nagasone Koutetsu terluka. Ia memang tidak menyukai mantan pemilik Kondou Isami itu, tapi ia lebih tidak menyukai membuat _aruji_ nya khawatir karena salah satu touken danshi miliknya terluka. _Aruji_ begitu menyukai semua touken danshi miliknya tanpa terkecuali.

Hachisuka memperhatikan bagaimana satu tim yang dipimpin oleh Yamatokami Yasusada itu menghilang untuk menjalani misi yang diberikan _aruji_ menuju penginapan Ikedaya. Heshikiri Hasebe membantu mengirimkan mereka sesuai dengan perintah _aruji_.

Lelaki berambut panjang keunguan itu meninggalkan tempatnya dan melangkah menuju pohon kersen dimana para touken danshi berkumpul menikmati pemandangan kersen yang mulai berbunga meskipun hanya berupa kuncup. Mereka semua begitu bahagia menyaksikan pohon ajaib itu yang tumbuh mekar di musim dingin.

"Oh, Hachisuka. Kemari!" Salah satu ootachi bernama Jiroutachi melambaikan tangannya pada Hachisuka. Hachisuka tersenyum tipis, sementara kakinya melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan acara minum-minum!" Jiroutachi merangkul Hachisuka yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Ia pasrah saja saat Jiroutachi menyeretnya.

"Lebih tepatnya adalah pesta." Tsurumaru menimpali ucapan Jiroutachi.

"Urashima- _niisan_ juga berada di sini!" Akita memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya membuat Hachisuka menoleh pada adiknya itu.

"Ya." Urashima memilih duduk di samping Hachisuka, sementara pemuda itu kerap kali disodor dengan sebotol sake oleh Jiroutachi.

Hachisuka membuang mukanya saat Jiroutachi tetap memaksanya untuk minum. "Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali jika aku tidak minum sake, Jiroutachi."

"Ayolah~" Wajah Jiroutachi memerah karena sudah terlalu banyak minum sake. Meskipun begitu, ia tak tampak mabuk. "Kau harus merasakan sake lezat ini. Ini adalah sake terlezat yang pernah kuminum!"

Hachisuka mengernyit kesal. "Tidak akan."

"Hoo~" Jiroutachi menutup mulutnya dan melirik pemuda itu. "Apa kau takut mabuk? Kau tidak kuat minum?"

"Apa—tentu saja bukan itu!" Hachisuka pun mendesah. Ia merasa Jiroutachi menantangnya. Apapun yang diucapkannya, tidak akan membuat pemuda itu percaya akan ucapannya bahwa ia kuat untuk minum. "Baiklah, berikan aku cawan kalau begitu."

"Yeay! Hachisuka terbujuk rayuanku!" Jiroutachi berteriak senang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa melihat tingkah Jiroutachi yang cukup kekanakan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terbujuk oleh rayuan Jiroutachi." Taroutachi berpendapat. Ia meminum sake yang ada di cawannya dan menegaknya habis. Jiroutachi kembali mengisi cawan milik kakaknya itu ketika tahu cawannya telah kosong.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada salahnya juga untuk menikmati sake di musim dingin yang hampir mau tiba ini." Hachisuka menegak sakenya dalam sekali teguk. Setelahnya ia memandang cawan kosong itu dengan termenung. Orang-orang yang sedang menjalani misi ini, apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Mengingat misi itu cukup berbahaya. Apalagi, lelaki yang tidak disukainya itu baru pertama kali menjalani misi.

Hachisuka ingat saat ia pertama kali menjalani misi di penginapan ikedaya. Saat itu ia cukup yakin bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Namun nyatanya ia terkena sabetan uchigatana musuh dan rekan satu timnya bernama Hakata Toshiro terluka cukup parah. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia tidak seharusnya meremehkan sebuah misi apapun bentuknya meskipun kekuatannya telah meningkat.

Cawan kosong itu telah terisi kembali oleh Jiroutachi membuat Hachisuka tersentak kaget. Ia memandang Jiroutachi yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tidak boleh merenung dan nikmatilah pesta ini, _ne_?"

Hachisuka tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar."

"Hachisuka- _niichan_." Urashima memanggilnya membuat Hachisuka menoleh pada adiknya itu. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Nagasone- _niichan_?"

Pemuda berambut keunguan itu melebarkan bola matanya. "Apa?" Hachisuka membuang mukanya. Ia begitu gugup dan sekali lagi meminum sakenya dengan sekali teguk. "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan laki-laki itu? Aku tidak menyukainya jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan mengenai dirinya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika laki-laki itu sudah kuat?"

Urashima tertawa. "Hachisuka- _niichan_ benar. Nagasone- _niichan_ sudah semakin kuat. Aku terus berlatih dengannya hingga Nagasone- _niichan_ tidak memberiku ampun. Aku sangat senang kita sudah berkumpul semua."

Hachisuka mendengus. "Orang itu bukanlah kakakmu ataupun kerabatmu. Dia adalah peniru yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan Koutetsu."

"Hee, benarkah?" Urashima tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah buatku walaupun dia pedang tiruan maupun pedang asli. Bagiku Nagasone- _niichan_ adalah Nagasone- _niichan_."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka terdiam satu sama lain tak membuat pesta ini berakhir begitu saja. Para tantou Toshirou sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka bersama Ichigo Hitofuri. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar mengenai keadaan benteng dimana saat Ichigo belumlah datang ke tempat ini. Kogitsunemaru melahap inari zushi dengan lahap buatan Nakigitsune. Mikazuki Munechika menyesap teh hijau buatan Uguisumaru yang begitu disenanginya. Dan masih banyak kegiatan lain yang menghiasi pemandangan mereka berdua.

Urashima benar. Seharusnya ia senang bahwa mereka semua telah berkumpul di sini bersama-sama.

" _Minna_ ~ Mereka sudah menyelesaikan misinya~" Namazuo berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati kerumunan yang sedang berpesta itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak kencang memberitahukan mengenai tim yang telah tiba di benteng.

Hesebe segera melesat ke halaman benteng, dimana tim tersebut berada setelah mendengar teriakan Namazuo. Walau bagaimanapun, dia mendapatkan tugas sebagai wakil _aruji_ hari ini. jadi ia harus mengatur segala sesuatu dengan rapi dan melaporkannya pada _aruji_.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada pun mengikuti Hasebe kemudian.

Beberapa touken danshi memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan pestanya di bawah pohon kersen, seperti Ichigo Hitofuri bersama adik-adiknya, Jiroutachi dan Taroutachi yang masih menikmati sake, ada Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan juga Uguisumaru, tak lupa Kousetsu Samonji juga berada di sana. Mereka bukannya tidak peduli akan kedatangan tim tersebut, hanya saja mereka yakin bahwa keadaan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Apa kita perlu pergi ke sana?" Mikazuki bertanya. Ia berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Tidak ada salahnya menyambut mereka dan mengucapkan selamat selepas mereka melakukan misi." Timpal Kogitsunemaru. Ia pun menelan inari zushi yang tersisa lalu menyusul Mikazuki.

"Aku juga ikut. Aku ingin menyambut Nagasone- _niichan_." Urashima pun berlari dan menyusul kepergian Mikazuki bersama Kogitsunemaru.

Hachisuka menggenggam cawannya dengan erat. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara menemui orang itu atau tidak. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika bertemu orang itu.

Jiroutachi menyadari kegundahan Hachisuka yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hachisuka untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak ingin menyambut Nagasone- _san_?"

Hachisuka mengerjap-ngerjap matanya terkejut. "Nagasone?"

Jiroutachi mengangguk. "Benar. Bukankah dia keluargamu? Tentu kau harus menyambutnya."

Hachisuka tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku akan menyambutnya. " Hachisuka meletakkan cawannya di depan. "Aku permisi."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Nagasone- _san_ dan lainnya ya?" Jiroutachi melambai pada kejauhan. Hachisuka mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai balasannya.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju halaman benteng untuk menyambut tim itu. Ia melewati beberapa tanaman yang telah tumbuh begitu subur karena Hasebe telah merawatnya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Ketika ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman, mata sewarna _jade_ itu menelusuri satu persatu touken danshi yang telah berkumpul. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki tengah berbincang dengan Mikazuki dan juga Kogitsunemaru, di sana ada juga Yasusada bersama Kashuu saling tertawa satu sama lain, lalu Izuminokami bersama Horikawa tengah berbincang dengan begitu semangat pada Yamanbagiri yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Hachisuka merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Oh, Hachisuka?" Kashuu menyapanya pertama kali membuat perbincangannya dengan Yasusada terhenti. "Kalau kau mencari Nagasone, dia sedang terluka. Tapi—"

Mata Hachisuka terbelalak. Ia dengan segera melesat menuju ruang pengobatan sebelum Kashuu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendengar kata terluka membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia tak memperdulikan jika Kashuu tengah memanggil namanya di belakang.

Hachisuka berlari dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak sosok Kasen Kanesada yang tengah membawa pakaian bersih untuk dijemur. Untuk keduanya mempunyai gerakan yang begitu gesit hingga pakaian itu bisa terselamatkan dengan baik tanpa harus terjatuh ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru." Hachisuka berujar cepat tanpa sempat Kasen membalas perkataannya. Ketika ia berbelok, ia bisa melihat ada ruang pengobatan di sana. Ia bergerak cepat dan membuka pintu ruang pengobatan itu dengan kasar. "NAGASONE!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Hachisuka dengan begitu terkejut. Hachisuka membuka pintunya tanpa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu.

Urashima dan Yagen berada di sana untuk menemani Nagasone yang terluka. Yagen tengah membalut luka Nagasone dengan perban.

"Yo, Hachisuka." Nagasone menyapanya dengan ramah dengan satu tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Hachisuka melihat dengan jelas jika hanya sabetan kecil di lengan kanan Nagasone yang terluka. Bukan luka lebar yang menghabiskan banyak darah seperti yang berada di pikirannya selama ini.

"Hachisuka- _niichan_! Kemari!" Urashima melambaikan tangannya.

Yagen membereskan semua perlengkapan kotak obatnya karena ia telah selesai merawat Nagasone. "Lukanya tidak begitu parah. Besok kau sudah bisa berlatih seperti biasa."

"Terima kasih, Yagen." Nagasone membalasnya. Dan setelahnya Yagen pamit mengundurkan diri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hachisuka merasa menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan Nagasone, orang yang tidak ia sukai. Harusnya ia acuhkan saja tentang kondisi Nagasone. Lihat saja laki-laki itu, bisa tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tidak ada yang terluka.

"Ada apa, Hachisuka? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Nagasone berkata, menyadarkan Hachisuka tentang penyesalannya.

Hachisuka berdecih. Ia membuang mukanya. "Jangan harap aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Urashima mendekati Hachisuka. Ia menarik pemuda berambut keunguan itu agar masuk ke dalam ruang pengobatan. "Kau harus masuk daripada berdiri di luar, Hachisuka- _niichan_."

Hachisuka menurut ketika adiknya itu menyeretnya mendekati Nagasone. Hachisuka membuang mukanya tak mau memandang laki-laki itu. Hachisuka memilih untuk duduk bersebrangan dengan Nagasone yang duduk bersama Urashima di sisinya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini." Nagasone bersuara. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. "Apa kau kesal jika aku pulang dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Hachisuka acuh.

"Tapi kau tidak menatap wajahku saat berbicara."

Hachisuka mendesah. Ia akhirnya menatap laki-laki itu walaupun ada sorot tajam di dalamnya. "Sekarang bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"Semuanya cukup lancar. Kami berhasil menghabisi para musuh. Rasanya seperti terkenang kembali saat aku masih jadi pemilik Kondou Isami. Beliau ada di sana, bersama Okita Souji." Nagasone tentu masih ingat dengan kebersamaannya dengan Kondou Isami, pemiliknya terdahulu. Bagaimana mereka berjuang bersama-sama hingga saat terakhir Kondou Isami memutuskan menyerahkan diri atas pembunuhan Sakamoto Ryoma yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Urashima mendengar kisah itu sebelumnya. Maka dari itu ia tersenyum lebar untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu kaku. "Meskipun begitu, aku lega jika Nagasone- _niichan_ baik-baik saja! Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita harus berlatih kembali!"

"Ha, tentu saja." Sahut Nagasone bersemangat. Ia melemaskan jari jemarinya hingga bunyi gemeletuk terdengar. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangmu, Urashima."

Hachisuka tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kedua Koutetsu bersaudara itu, yah meskipun Hachisuka menolak ekstensi laki-laki itu sebagai saudaranya karena ia hanyalah seorang peniru.

"Hachisuka."

Hachisuka membuka matanya sesaat setelah memejamkan matanya ketika Nagasone memanggilnya.

" _Tadaima_."

Hachisuka terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan dari mulut Nagasone. Ia pun kembali tersenyum tipis.

" _Okaeri_."

…

 **FIN**

…

Maksa. Banget.

Wkwkwkwk… ah udahlah.

Aku kasih warn AR karena aku ngambil beberapa kejadian di Touken Ranbu Hanamaru episode 11 dan mengubahnya kejadiannya itu. Yang udah nonton animenya pasti tau yang mana.

Aku gemes banget sama Hachisuka yang tsun banget. Tinggal ngomong jangan sampe terluka aja pake ngancem segala. Haduuuhh…

And then, review!


End file.
